fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC4
is the 4th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode where Rosette Christopher transform to Cure Tsukiyomi for the first time. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot The story begins at the Borromeo Hot Spring where the sun aries this morning and this is weekend, into Hermione's room (washitsu style), the two girls are lying on their futons, Hermione is already awake and gets up, she remembers that her parents had revealed the truth about her true form as her current reincarnation while she was unaware about it for 16 years. For her it's crazy because she thought her parents are just crazy, and why she should end up involved with a foolish fate, although for once her true form is beautiful as a Shikigami-Fairy, and here is found to be Juliet's familiar and even share her room with her after her parents have hosted them into her home. Hermione looked at Juliet who's still asleep (with a sleep bubble) and snored noisily which annoyed her, she tore off one of Juliet's whisker which wake her up and screaming (her sleep bubble has burst), and Hermione laughs from her prank, Juliet got angry. Hermione replied these snores annoyed her and she cannot sleep properly, then she sniffed something stinky. She pulled Juliet's blanket and discovered that she had urinate in bed during night and even the lower of her pajamas is soaked with urine. At another room (washitsu style) where Romeo and Tybalt are asleep into their futons are suddenly woken up (with the screen shake) as Hermione get angry and had beaten Juliet for having urinated her futon bed. Later at outside the onsen, Juliet (wears a short pants, a white top kimono without sleeves and a bandana wrapping the head) rubbed the onsen bath with a brush-broom, she had a bloated face with a bruise on her left eye and a big bump on the head as Hermione had beaten her because of accidental clumsiness. In the japanese living room (washitsu style) with a garden outside the hall, Hermione, Romeo and Tybalt are around a kotatsu to eaten their breakfasts, but Juliet's breakfast are not yet eaten as Juliet must to clean the onsen bath. Romeo asked at Hermione why she wouldn't let Juliet of eat with them rather let him do her household alone. Hermione replied that Juliet should be careful to wet her futon bed, and there are only children who will urinate it in their beds. Tybalt said it also happens to adults who have had nocturnal bedwetting, and added more that should not blame Juliet because it is not her fault, as if it's just an accident. Tybalt said Hermione must act with mature and not being too behave like a spoiled child, otherwise it can give a bad image of her. She must be remembered in her childhood when practicing kendo with Tybalt into the dojo, as that went wrong during a training in kendo with young Tybalt, he criticizes her way to practice with brutality and pride and should be used with a pure heart, young Hermione get angry and threw brutally her wooden sword, and asked angrily what's wrong with him and this stupid advice, if she do that is to protect her classmates and Tybalt himself who are bullied as he is a Hanyō, and then if they tell tales to teachers they will be bullied again. Tybalt replied she must not do so violently, a noble girl should show polite and have good manners and not used violence as young Hermione saying herself. Hermione's mother coming as she heard this argument, she looked at the wooden sword littering the wooden ground. She asked with smile at young Hermione should not being angry, and this is only the first training in kendo, more she progressed, more she will be strong and practiced with perfection and have a pure heart that is important. During their training in kendo day after day, young Hermione become more stronger and managed to defend her classmates and Tybalt from bullies with her wooden sword and her kendo techniques learned by Tybalt. End of the flashback, in thought, it is true that violence would not help anything, but she acts only to protect Tybalt and Romeo certainly, but she should never obey Juliet's orders and acted when she wants for fightning these Ayakashis she want it or not, but if it as something serious and terrible has happened to Juliet, she should to protected Juliet as she's her master, and to fight against evil forces and this evil organization who create these Ayakashis to bring misery to the Earth and further their plans to release Orochi from the Dragon's Gate. Tybalt thinking that Hermione will intervene if Juliet had problems even in danger of death, it is good to intervene at the last resort, but she must still obey Juliet's orders. Later in the afternoon into the Izumo Village, two new characters appeared, the Chrstian girl come from Magdalene Order of New York branch, Rosette Christopher who walks with her partner and love intrest Chrno who is a Sinner. She looked at her Spiritual Painbrush and her Summoning Smartphone that she had received from Koumori Nazo, they are confronted with an Akateko (a red hand from the tree), but they run away quickly as they are scared. Into the flashback, she and Joshua have managed to enter the Heian High School, they now go to Kyoto located in Japan. Yet when youkais appear, Rosette decided to study the strange phenomena. Rosette had found the spiritual energy, the Mugen Furyoku, which allows to see spirits, including shikigamis that are invoked by onmyoujis, while her younger brother Joshua believes not about youkais and was unaware he had also the Mugen Furyoku on himself. She is intrigued about the Pretty Cure and the fairies after attending the battle against the demons defeated by Precures. Rosette looking into the sky, Rosette had seen a blue dragon, this blue dragon is Seiryu. Later, she met Koumori who giving the Spirirtual Paintbrush and the Summoning Smartphone, he said this Spiritual Paintbrush can transformed into a new type of Precure called the Onmyouji-Precure, and thought that she knows about Precure. End of the flashback, they met Koumori again, she wondered what Koumori is here. He thinks that Rosette go to find this Ayakashi, she said no, but she wanted to find a some young girl who has the same age with her, she showing a photo of Juliet. Koumori recognise her, he said by indicating that Juliet was here in Kyoto and lives here at the Borromeo Hot Spring. Rosette thanked and asked to guide them. Two hours later into Kyoto, Rosette and Chrno and went to the ryokan-type inn, the Borromeo Hot Spring. When she sounded by pressing the intercom button, someone opened this shoji door, it's Juliet and asked "Yes that's why". Suddenly, both girls are fixed and looked together, memories of the past at Takamagara before their current reincarnations emerged into their minds. After their flashback visions, Juliet begins at first to recognize Rosette now, while Rosette recognize Juliet and thinking she keep her promise to meet again after 16 years have passed since their current reincarnations. Rosette has seen Juliet's wolf ears and tail, she thinking mistakenly for a fox woman. Juliet got angry and yelled she was not a fox woman and she an Hanyō, and the two began to fight. Romeo is coming shortly after as he noticed this usual fight between Rosette and Juliet. He sees that Chrno trying to stop them and he recognizes him, they hold and stop them. Later after they pay to get the stay, Rosette and Juliet are sitting next to the garden while they looking Suzaku lay down and rests on the lawn, Rosette stats to talk first, she laughs as she asserts that Juliet did not changed since their meet at Takamagahara, then she was reincarnated as an Hanyō and being raised by wolves for 16 years, and she laughs, Juliet asked what is funny. Rosette said she remains as Mowgli from the Jungle Book, the wild child is raised by wolves. Rosette said that if she wants to see her it's for another reason, according to Remington, Juliet is currently becoming a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and had her own familiar, the Shikigami of Summer. Juliet looked to Suzaku who opens green eyes slowly and thinking that i'ts about of her, and her name is Hermione De Borromeo as a human girl. According to Rosette, when people die, they are sent into heaven if they are good ones, otherwise they will end up in hell if they are bad ones. It was something else, the spirit of the deceased can reincarnate and lead another life after reincarnation. Chrno could to be into Yomi, but she was purified to his own sins by the goddess of Takamagahara and sent him into the celestial world. And that's how Rosette and Chrno have meet with Romeo and Juliet, even Chrno is reincarnated he's remains as a devil. Juliet said that despite Hermione is reincarnated and live as a human, her true form as a Shikigami-Fairy is actually her current reincarnation, but her true form is sealed into her human form and unaware of her true identity until she was transformed and make a contract with her, she's is a very immature and impulsive familiar, because she refused to listened her and often act by a whim. Rosette commented she's a spoiled child and the "Mama's Girl" which offended Suzaku (who suddenly appears in front of them). Suddenly, into the Izumo Village, the new enemy appears, Aion had creates a seal from his hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who look like an Akateko, the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 42 Pentagram seals, and it is now 41 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. In the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet and Rosette felt bad omen, Juliet used her Summoning Smartphone to recalls Suzaku, they leaving quickly from the Borromeo Hot Spring. They discovered that the Ayakashi is in Kyoto, and then Aion appears, and he's Chrno elder twin brother and Rosette's nemesis. Rosette remembers him in her previous incarnation. After flashback, Aion is delighted to see her since she has been reincarnated and had the pleasure of suffering. He asked where is Chrno, but he was interrupted by Juliet who threw a rock, Aion glared at Juliet and be a bit angry, Juliet defies and will fight against Aion and thought he was Leontes' sidekick and he wanted to freed Orochi from the Dragon's Gate and to conquer Neo-Verona then it is more than 400 years now, Aion replied he doesn't know about Neo-Verona and she must to ask Leontes, he ordered his Ayakashi to eliminate them. Juliet used her Spiritual Paintbrush to transforming into Cure Amaterasu. Aion fascinated to see an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure in the first time when Leontes talking about of the Onmyouji-Precure have possess supernatural powers able to see spirits. . Major Events * Rosette transform into Cure Tsukiyomi the first time. * Rosette Christopher, Chrno and the characters from Chrno Crusade" appears in the first time. * Cure Tsukiyomi is the Moon Goddess and the Pretty Cure of Happiness. * Cure Tsukiyomi using the first attack the first time "Mirage Full Moon" and thus "Cold-Blooded Style". * The characters from "Chrno Crusade" make their first appearance. * Rosette joined Juliet as a second member. * Chrno joined them as an ally. * Koumori Nazo can transformed into a human called, Kotaro Ijuin. * Aion, the antagonist of "Chrno Crusade" appears as a villain. * At the flashback from Takamagahara before their reincarnations, Juliet and Rosette knew a long time and they are rivals and friends. Trivia * Rosette appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Tsukiyomi appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. * This blue dragon is Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring is mentioned only in flashback. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Akateko" meaning "Child with Red Hands" is a spirit of Japanese Folklore. There in the prefecture of Aomori Prefecture. It appears as a red hand from a tree. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo / Kotaro Ijuin * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu (cameo and flashback only) Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Satella Harvenheit * Florette / Fiore Harvenheit Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!